


Just a Bruise

by yadust



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadust/pseuds/yadust
Summary: Will takes a tumble on some ice, and though he insists it's just a bruise, Hannibal insists that he treat it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh, hey. This is my first ever hannibal fic and boy is it nerve wracking. Hope u guys like it, lmk if u do!! If it seems like they're out of character... it's bc they are (sorry) (i want to try writing them more, but pls take this small, humble fic for now)

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me up?”

Will laid half sprawled on the asphalt, his ass growing colder, and wetter with each passing second he stayed sitting on the patch of ice that brought him down. 

Hannibal smirked down at him, clearly amused by Wills tumble. “You need only ask,” he hummed, extending a leather clad hand to him.

Will frowned and grabbed it firmly, letting Hannibal pull him up. “Well, I'm asking,” he grumbled. He clutched onto Hannibal's sleeve as he feet began to slide again. “Sh-shit!” He hissed.

“Steady..” Hannibal murmured, grabbing Will's shoulder now to help him step away from the dangerous patch of ice.

“Are you alright, Will?” He asked, brushing bits of snow from Will's shoulders.

“Hah… fine,” he nodded. “A little sore, but I'm fine.” 

“Let's get home so we can take a look at the damage.”

“It's not a big deal, probably just a bruise,” Will insisted, despite his wince as he began to walk, still clinging to the arm Hannibal had offered him.

“Even still, I can give you something for the pain.”

“Right… okay.”

 

Pulling his wet jeans past the injured area on his hip and bottom made small sparks of pain shoot across his skin. But he'd been through worse. Much worse. Though the affected area seemed to span across a larger portion than he'd originally thought, it was mild in comparison to much of what he'd been through the past couple of years. Still, Hannibal insisted on checking it out. 

“It seems the impact  _ has _ broken skin,” he spoke, and slowly grazed his thumb along the side of Will’s hip. “Just here. Let me disinfect it.”

Will grumbled, twisting his head around to try and get a look at the developing bruise. “Step out of your briefs and lie on your uninjured side for me, please” Hannibal asked, standing to grab his medical supplies.

“An excuse to get me out of my underwear, doctor?” Will questioned sardonically, slipping his thumbs into his waistband.

“I don't need an excuse to get you out of your underwear, Will, but much of the bruise is hidden by them.”

Will gave a small cough, shucking his briefs. “Alright.” 

He arranged himself on the bed, covering most of his chilled skin with the blanket but leaving his leg and half of his ass exposed for Hannibal to treat. He grabbed the nearest pillow to put his head on and closed his eyes, waiting for Hannibal.

 

“Comfortable?” Hannibal asked upon his return, the smile apparent in his voice. 

“Yeah… or rather, I would be if it weren't for this throbbing on my ass.” Will retorted. “You said you have something for the pain?”

Hannibal came around to where Will’s head was resting and held out a pill in his palm. Will took it, popping it in his mouth, content to swallow dry until Hannibal handed him a glass of water from his other hand. Will drank, swallowing the pill which wasn't his usual aspirin. 

“Hydro?” Will asked.

“Yes.”

“A little heavy for just a bruise.”

“It looks worse than I'd been expecting”

“It's not that bad.” 

 

Hannibal climbed onto the bed, maneuvering himself around Will until he sat on his knees behind him. He grabbed the first aid kit he had placed on the bed and began to pull out what he needed. Will closed his eyes again, shifting his hips a bit under Hannibal's gaze. 

Hannibal held him with one hand while the other rubbed an alcohol soaked pad across the bruise, wiping away the bits of blood that had surfaced. The next pad was dry, mopping away the excess. Hannibal leaned down then, blowing a cool breath across the exposed skin, his fingers softly skirting along the outlines. Will squirmed, peeking an eye out to spy on Hannibal's ministrations. 

Hannibal nosed along the bruise before pressing a soft kiss to the bottom half of Will’s cheek. Will inhaled sharply, then chuckled. “Kissing it better?”

Hannibal hummed, kissing him once again, “Precisely.”

He sat up again, reaching into the kit to pull out a small jar. The lid twisted of with a pop, and he reached two fingers in to scoop out the medicated ointment it contained, quickly transferring his hand back to Will to smear it all along his bruise. 

“S’cold,” Will mumbled through the pillow.

“It has cooling properties to help with the pain. It will reduce the swelling as well.”

“Hmm.”

When he finished applying the ointment to the bruise, he wiped the residual wetness from his fingers on a dry patch of skin. He quickly recapped the bottle, returned it to the kit, and pushed it aside. 

“I suggest we work out some of the tension in your muscles.”

“I only fell on my ass.”

“Your whole body would have seized up with the fall, you’ll find much more of you aching in the morning than just what was immediately impacted.”

Will shrugged a shoulder, “Fine, go ahead... What’d I really like is a finger or two of whiskey, but it looks like I won’t be drinking tonight since I was just put on a narcotic,” he huffed.

Hannibal chuckled, rubbing soothingly at Will’s back through the blanket. “We can have some champagne with breakfast,” Hannibal assured him. 

“And bacon,” Will offered.

“If you insist. Though I get the feeling you’re beginning to take advantage of the situation.” Hannibal took hold of Will’s shoulders and began to move him around to lie flat on his stomach.

“Hey, if you slipped and fell on your ass, I’d make  _ you _ bacon… or something.” Will adjusted his position, bringing his hands up to rest under his chin.

“Perhaps I shall. You know, I warned you of the patch a good moment before you fell.” 

Will sighed. “I feel like an idiot. I was never very coordinated as a kid, I feel like it’s coming back to bite me in the ass…. Literally.” 

“You need not blame your coordination for the fall when you can very well blame the ice,” Hannibal offered reassuringly, straddling Will’s legs just below where the bruise stopped. 

He snuck his fingers beneath the hem of Will’s shirt pushing it up until the full expanse of his back was exposed. Will took it the rest of the way, pulling it over his head to throw onto the floor.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting me to pick up your laundry then,” Hannibal tsked. 

Will laughed. “Yeah, sorry. If you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t believe I have much of a choice if I don’t wish for there to be laundry strewn about.” 

“You seem to be having such a great time catering to me now, what makes that any different?” 

“Close your mouth, Will, before I leave you to ache in peace.” Hannibal warned. Still, he grabbed the bottle of lightly scented oil from the side table drawer, quickly unscrewing it to pour a generous amount into the palm of his hand.

“Hmm, sorry,” Will hummed through a smile. 

Hannibal warmed the oil between his palms then reached down to grip at Will’s shoulders, slowly but effectively working the muscles there with his capable hands. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Will muttered, “...Guess I am tense.”

“Yes, as I said.” Hannibal tutted. “More than I’d thought, as well.” He worked his hands down, paying special attention to the side that Will had landed on, working the knots and tightness out with insistent and increasing pressure. 

“God.” Will moaned. “I think… I’m done with pain. I’ve had enough.”

“If only it were that easy. Besides, pain quite becomes you, it’d be a shame to cast it off forever.”

“Your sadism is showing, Dr. Lecter,” Will scoffed.  
  
“When I’m straddling your naked body, rubbing you down with oil, I think ‘Hannibal’ will do.” 

Will laughed out loud. “Right, sorry. Hannibal, dear.” 

“Much better,” Hannibal spoke softly, letting his hands press into the small of Will’s back, his thumbs slipping down now and then to stroke along the top of his buttocks. He worked his hands back up until his fingers pressed deftly into the sides of Will’s neck, working his thumbs into his nape. Will’s head bowed forward, a soft groan slipping past his lips. Hannibal eased his hands away, rubbing the excess oil into his hands as he easily slipped off Will and stood from the bed. 

Will peeked an eye out again, gazing up at Hannibal. “Where you goin'?” 

“I thought I’d make you a hot cup of green tea,”

“Don’t want it, get back in bed.”

“It will help to relax you further.”

“I promise I am at maximum relaxation right now, I just wanna lie with you now.” 

Hannibal frowned, but acquiesced. He began to undress, quickly changing into a pair of soft  pants and a sweater before he climbed back over Will to join him in the bed.

“I should probably get some pants on,” Will sighed.

“Nonsense. You’re in your own bed, it’s entirely unnecessary.” Hannibal reasoned, adjusting the blanket to pull up over himself. When it was situated, he scooted closer to Will, placing an arm along his shoulders. 

“Okay, you convinced me.” Will turned his head to face Hannibal, who ended up being much closer than he had thought.

“..Hey,” Will breathed. 

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal whispered, grazing his thumb along the now warmed skin of Will’s back. “How are you feeling? Is the medicine working?” 

Will nodded, “Yeah… feelin’ drowsy. Think I’ll nap.” 

Hannibal inched forward, his nose bumping softly against Will’s before he pressed a kiss to his lips. Will leaned into it, accepting the kiss graciously with parted lips. He sucked softly on Hannibal’s bottom lip until Hannibal gently pulled away, “Though a nap sounds perfect, I should really start on our dinner.” 

“That’s right, back to catering to me,” Will teased.

Hannibal swiftly brought a hand down to smack along the uninjured side of Will’s ass, a small yelp leaving Will as he did, more from the shock of it than any pain he felt. Hannibal brought his arm back up to grab at Will’s shoulder, pulling him close until his mouth rested next to his ear, his soft breaths causing Will to shiver.

“Of course, dear Will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hm... what a wild ride
> 
> now i'm not a doctor, but i wouldn't personally advise taking hydrocodone for a bruise, but hannibal's always been a little extra


End file.
